Buscando un poco de amor
by mcr77
Summary: Me quieres explicar ¿qué significa esto Kyoya? Confrontas al pelinegro, sin embargo sus orbes metálicos te miran sin inmutarse al tiempo que bebe despacio su té, lo que te desespera de sobre manera... por eso decían que antes de firmar cualquier documento tenías que leerlo, pero tú no tenías la culpa de no poder leer japonés... 18xOC o 18xLectora
1. I

**Buscando un poco de amor**

_Me quieres explicar ¿qué significa esto Kyoya? Confrontas al pelinegro, sin embargo__ sus orbes metálicos te miran sin inmutarse al tiempo que bebe despacio su té, lo que te desespera de sobre manera__... por eso decían que antes de firmar cualquier documento tenías que leerlo, pero tú no tenías la culpa de no poder leer japonés._

* * *

Tadá…. XD

Mi nuevo trabajo con dedicatoria a **Paz** ;P

La misma fórmula, con nuestro querido Hibari Kyoya x OC o Lectora, el nombre es solo para distinguir ;D

Ah y xD antes que se me abalancen pasen por mi perfil para leer un poco de info sobre este tipo de fics ;P

Advertencias: posible OOC, cursilerías, incoherencias y ammm una línea del tiempo muy inexacta ;D

Como nota: _0*0*0*0*0_ eso indica un flash back muy largo...

Son 5 capítulos pero con la novedad de que se actualizará después de que se junten 5 comentarios por capítulo, no es por molestar, pero ando ganándome la chuleta (literal) y ya no m da tanto tiempo de subir todo.

* * *

**Quisiera ser el dueño…**

I

Caminas enfadada directo a la puerta, llevas arrastrando esa pesada maleta, no quieres mirar atrás, las lágrimas desean asomarse de tus orbes, muerdes tus labios tratando de no dejar escapar los sollozos que se forman en tu garganta.

-_matte_ Izumi-san –escuchas la voz de su confiable segundo al mando

Sin embargo eso hace que ardas en ira aún más, sigues adelante por el pasillo de la mansión sabes que por la forma en que llevas esa maleta rayarás el impecable piso de madera, pero te importa un bledo, si él tenía tiempo de preocuparse más por el piso que por ti, podía quedarse en esa hermosa mansión japonesa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –crees escuchar su voz

No le das importancia en lo absoluto y sigues adelante, pero de repente sientes como te atrapan y te estrellan contra la pared, cierras los ojos como reflejo y te quejas ligeramente de dolor, al abrir tus párpados te encuentras con unos orbes gris metálico con un brillo azul. Tiemblas de pies a cabeza es él, frente a ti atrapándote contra la pared. Mueves tus labios sin decir palabra alguna, no esperabas realmente que estuviera ahí.

-¿a dónde crees que vas? –repite la pregunta

-de regreso a casa –sueltas sin pensar

En su blanquecino rostro ves como su negra ceja se levanta, cuestionándote sobre tus palabras.

-¿ah sí? –sonríe de lado como burlándose de ti

Respiras pesadamente de ninguna forma ibas a permitirle eso, empiezas entonces a forcejear y tratar de soltarte, pero hay un pequeño detalle, no tienes la suficiente fuerza, como podrías tú, una chica de 18 años, de no más de 1.65 de altura y 55 kg enfrentarte a un joven de unos 25 años, 1.85 en excelente estado físico. Pero no lo tomas en cuenta, solo quieres que te deje.

-quieta –te susurra al oído con esa voz que te hace estremecer

Te presiona un poco con su cuerpo y te hace temblar, en definitiva Hibari Kyoya te conoce como la palma de su mano, sabe qué puntos presionar para dejarte indefensa ante su toque, suspiras mientras tu cuerpo se relaja, él te carga como princesa y se dirigen a su habitación.

Por todos los cielos, quieres huir de él, porque lo conoces, porque sabes que bajo su mirada eres tan vulnerable, porque aunque amas todo lo relacionado con él, detestas no saber qué son realmente…

Cierras los ojos y recuerdas como es que conociste a Hibari Kyoya hace 2 años…

_0*0*0*0*0_

Mirabas entusiasmada el horizonte desde la cubierta, un par de días antes habías cumplido 16 años, pertenecías a una familia acomodada, tus padres habían muerto cuando tú tenías tan solo 8 años trabajando en el negocio de la familia, desde entonces tus abuelitos habían tomado tu custodia y eras su consentida, no tenían muchos recursos pero durante años habían ahorrado para darte ese hermoso regalo, un crucero por Europa, no ibas sola, te acompañaba tu prima Liz, tenían curiosamente la misma edad, tan solo un par de meses mayor que tú.

-te ves muy emocionada Martha –te sorprendió Liz

-¡Ah! Primita me espantaste –le dijiste picando su hombro

-si te asusté es porque así tienes la conciencia –te responde dándote una mirada burlona

-no es cierto –protestas

-Esta tarde llegaremos a Nápoles –te informa tu prima

Ya habían pasado por Roma y Florencia, solo quedaba Nápoles antes de volver a casa. Pasaron todo el día en la ciudad con fascinación curioseabas entre la arquitectura y el paisaje natural, al pasear por esas hermosas calles te invadía el indomable deseo de permanecer en esa ciudad de ensueño, quien te diría que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se te cumpliera.

-¡Oh vamos Martha!, di que sí –te susurró tu prima Liz

-mmm, está bien –respondiste porque tú también querías tener una noche inolvidable

Se aventuraron a salir del crucero después del atardecer y se dirigieron hasta la zona de los centros nocturnos, realmente se veían muy animados, el calor del verano hacía que la brisa fresca del mar fuera tan agradable. Iban bastante arregladas, tratando de hacerse parecer mayores. Se detuvieron en un pequeño bar, Liz se internó por un par de bebidas mientras tú esperabas sentada en una de las mesitas del exterior observando la luna y las estrellas.

-se ve preciosa –susurraste con un suspiro

-yo también lo pienso –te dijo una voz masculina

De inmediato volteaste a ver de quién se trataba y descubriste que era un muchacho de unos 20 años, risos negros, tez morena y sonrisa de ensueño.

-buenas noches señorita –te saludó sentándose frente a ti

-buenas noches –le respondiste con timidez

Podías sentir como tu rostro se coloreaba por completo de carmín, y como por arte de magia empezaron a conversar, te sentiste soñada, era divertido y agradable. Liz regresó con un par de bebidas y acompañada por su propio galán, un chico igual de atractivo. Era una suerte que conocieran a un par de chicos tan amables.

-querida vamos a dar un pequeño paseo –te susurró al oído

Y te llevó por las callejuelas, tu prima te guiñó el ojo, deseándote suerte. Caminaron un par de minutos hasta detenerse un instante donde atrapó tu rostro y te besó, era una sensación tan agradable. Tal vez esa sería la noche en que te convertirías en mujer, y él, el chico que habías estado esperando, sentiste tus piernas temblar, mientras una sensación de inseguridad se apropiaba de ti.

-alto, no quiero –le dijiste alejándolo de ti

-vamos linda, no puedes dejarme así –te atrapó en sus brazos de una forma dolorosa

-¡ya te dije que no quiero! –le respondiste –¡quiero hacerlo solo hasta casarme! –le espetaste

-por favor, esas ideas son del siglo pasado, ya no se debe esperar –insistió

-no quiero, no quiero, y no –repetiste tratando de alejarte pero tu cuerpo se sentía extraño, como si te fueras a quedar dormida en cualquier instante

-parece que no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, así que tendrá que ser por las malas –te tiró al suelo

-¡Déjame en paz! –gritaste forcejeando pero tu fuerza te abandonaba a cada momento

-¡_Kamikorosu_! –escuchaste una voz masculina que te hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza

De repente el peso que sentías sobre tu cuerpo desapareció, te levantaste con cierta dificultad, podías escuchar una pelea, pero incluso los sonidos a tu alrededor parecían distorsionarse, tu mirada se nublaba a cada momento.

-¿quién? ¿qué? –balbuceaste sin comprender con exactitud lo que sucedía

Perdiste el equilibrio en ese momento y solo esperabas sentir el duro y frío suelo, pero cual fue tu sorpresa al sentir una calidez y suavidad envolverte.

-no te quedes dormida –te susurró nuevamente esa voz

Solo pudiste distinguir unos orbes azul metálico antes de que todo desapareciera a tu alrededor.

_hoy es un día de aquellos en que miro hacia el cielo _

…**del pacto de tu boca**

* * *

Kyoya siempre tan… brusco (?)

XD ok, ok, un pokito de acción y un pokito de drama…

esto se desarrolla en el inicio en TYL o diez años despues de la última saga, el flash back es de 2 años antes, por lo tanto 8 años despues de la última saga

Ya saben **negritas** para los pensamientos de Kyoya e _itálicas_ para la lectora

Saluditos ;D


	2. II

**Buscando un poco de amor**

_Me quieres explicar ¿qué significa esto Kyoya? Confrontas al pelinegro, sin embargo__ sus orbes metálicos te miran sin inmutarse al tiempo que bebe despacio su té, lo que te desespera de sobre manera__... por eso decían que antes de firmar cualquier documento tenías que leerlo, pero tú no tenías la culpa de no poder leer japonés._

* * *

Segundo capi del fic de Hibari Kyoya x OC o Lectora, el nombre es solo para distinguir ;D

pasen por mi perfil para leer un poco de info sobre este tipo de fics ;P

Advertencias: posible OOC, cursilerías, incoherencias y ammm una línea del tiempo muy inexacta ;D

gracias por los favoritos y comentarios ya saben 5 capítulos se actualizará después de que se junten 5 comentarios por capítulo,

no es por molestar, pero ando ganándome la chuleta (literal) y ya no m da tanto tiempo de subir todo.

* * *

**Quisiera ser el aire…**

II

Despertaste algo desorientada, trataste de recordar lo sucedido pero en tu mente solo podías ver un par de orbes azul metálico.

-¿dónde estoy? –interrogaste

Miraste a tu alrededor solo para descubrir que te encontrabas en una habitación de estilo japonés, estabas recostada sobre un futon, con cierta dificultad de te pusiste de pie, para descubrir que te encontrabas completamente desnuda, tu rostro sin duda estaba completamente de color carmín, te apresuraste entonces a buscar algo que ponerte y solo pudiste encontrar una camisa de vestir violeta, afortunadamente era muy larga y te cubría hasta las rodillas. Tenía un olor muy agradable, uno que te hacía sentir segura, que pensamiento tan extraño te dijiste, al tiempo que abrías la puerta corrediza para descubrir un hermoso jardín con un pequeño riachuelo.

-precioso –dijiste

Y cual si te hubieran hipnotizado te apresuraste a salir, con tus pies descalzos sentiste el pasto tibio por el calor de sol, de repente una avecilla empezó a cantar.

-Hola bonito, ¿cómo te llamas? –saludaste a la bolita de plumas amarillas que sobrevolaba tu cabeza

Seguiste a la avecilla por unos minutos en el jardín hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una de las ramas del árbol más alto, le dedicaste una sonrisa, porque te sentías hacía sentir muy feliz.

-¿qué haces fuera de la cama? –te interrogó una voz masculina

Te quedaste quieta en el acto, no esperabas encontrar a alguien, al menos no tan pronto.

-respóndeme –insistió la voz

Diste media vuelta con lentitud solo para encontrar a un muchacho alto de tez blanquecina y cabello negro, llevaba una bata negra, algo parecido a los kimonos, era demasiado atractivo, de inmediato te sonrojaste, te había dejado sin aliento. Guardaste silencio, sin embargo el muchacho se acercó a ti a grandes zancadas y con su mano derecha acarició tu mejilla

-¿cómo es que sales así? –te susurró con una pizca de picardía, su toque descendió por tu cuello y tu hombro izquierdo.

-¿eh? -Bajaste tu mirada solo para descubrir que la camisa había resbalado por tu hombro izquierdo y que estabas enseñando demasiado, podías asegurar que unos milímetros más y él podría ver ese botoncito rosado sobre tu pecho -¡Ah! –te sonrojaste furiosamente.

El muchacho acomodó la camisa sobre tus hombros y la abrochó por completo, de forma que no volviera a suceder algo igual.

-gracias –le dijiste algo avergonzada

-mmm –respondió mirándote nuevamente

Entonces acercó su rostro al tuyo, vaya que era muy alto y tenía unos ojos preciosos, azul metálico, analizó tu rostro con delicadeza, como si buscara algo.

-solo tienes rasguños –susurró con tranquilidad sin dejar de verte

Sentías como tu rostro ardía y no era exactamente por ese cálido sol de verano

-Kyo-san –interrumpió un muchacho con un peinado chistoso

0*0*0*0*0

-¿qué? Pero ¿cómo? ¿qué sucedió con Liz? ¿y la demás chicas? –interrogaste ligeramente alterada

-el crucero sufrió una explosión en la madrugada, ni un solo sobreviviente, la peor tragedia en Nápoles en los últimos 30 años –te explicó el chico de peinado chistoso Kuzakabe

Mordiste tus labios porque estabas al borde de las lágrimas, no sabías lo que había sucedido exactamente

-yo quiero volver –insististe

-las pruebas que tiene la policía las señala a ustedes como las perpetradoras del incidente –te explicó Kuzakabe –a partir de este momento eres una criminal buscada –

-necesito saber que le sucedió a Liz, si ella si… –Sin quererlo las lágrimas brotaron de tus ojos, estabas triste, más que triste, deprimida, si tan solo no te hubieras separado de Liz, si tan solo…

-deja de llorar –te dijo Kyoya con un semblante serio, casi indiferente

Hipaste un poco más y desviaste tu mirada, cómo es que quería que reaccionaras, tu vida había dado mil vueltas, te habías quedado sola en el mundo y ya no podías volver a casa.

-quiero estar sola –respondiste

Tanto Kyoya como Kuzakabe te dejaron en la habitación, te recostaste en el suelo y te hiciste bolita. Ya habías perdido a tus padres, ahora a tu prima, ¿cómo ibas a enfrentar a tus abuelos? No solo eso, la policía no te dejaría regresar a su lado, probablemente te condenaría a muerte antes de que pudieras hablar.

Limpiaste tus lágrimas y con cautela saliste de la habitación, ni siquiera sabías dónde te encontrabas así que decidiste explorar los alrededores. Escalaste la barda y la brincaste sin que nadie lo notara o al menos eso era lo que tu pensabas porque muy cerca de ti iba cierta avecilla amarilla.

Miraste el puerto desde una distancia prudente, estaba lleno de flores y tributos a tus compañeras de viaje, sollozaste un poco, se suponía que un viaje de ese tipo era para crear buenos recuerdos no para convertirse en una memoria amarga.

Vagaste por los alrededores y te encontraste con un jardín, uno que tenía jacarandas, esos hermosos árboles llenos de florecillas lilas que al viento dejaban caer una linda lluvia de color violáceo, no eran tan lindas como las sakuras que todas las chicas ansiaban ver, pero a ti te reconfortaba. Te sentaste en una banca y las observaste danzar al ritmo del viento, te sentiste nuevamente en casa, sin ninguna preocupación.

-pero mira qué tenemos aquí –se acercó un grupo de muchachos a ti

No te molestaste en responder, tal vez si los ignorabas te dejaría en paz pensaste, sin embargo empezaron a tratar de llamar tu atención.

-ven linda, vamos a pasear –te dijo uno

-no te hagas del rogar preciosa –te dijo otro tratando de acariciar tu cabello

-¡que no me toques! –gritaste asustada y alejándote de él

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a acercarse a ti escuchaste un sonido metálico y seco, seguido de un quejido de dolor

-_kamikorozu_ –reconociste de inmediato su voz

Y lo contemplaste frente a ti, usando un traje sastre de color negro, con camisa violeta y corbata negra, con un par de tonfas en sus brazos, el grupo de chicos se lanzó contra Kyoya tratando de vengarse por su amigo caído, pero no pudieron hacer nada pues el moreno los dejó noqueados al instante.

-¿quién te dio permiso de salir? –te dijo dedicándote una mirada fría

Guardaste silencio, era verdad que te habías escapado sin permiso, pero dudabas que Kyoya o Kuzakabe te hubieran dejado salir de la mansión.

-Necesitaba pensar, saber qué es lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante –respondiste poniéndote de pie y mirando nuevamente las florecillas caer a tu alrededor –mis amigas siempre soñaban con ver las flores de cerezo japonesas, pero yo pienso que las jacarandas son tan lindas como las sakuras -

De repente el pajarito amarillo que te había seguido aterrizó en tu cabeza

-Hibari, Hibari –cantó

0*0*0*0*0

Kuzakabe te entregó un sobre con muchos documentos, la mayoría no podías entenderlos, parecía estar en otro idioma, pero algunos de ellos llevaban tu fotografía, cómo es que la habían conseguido no tenías ni la más remota idea…

-Este documento está en chino y no le entiendo nada –le dijiste a Kyoya

El ojiazul te dirigió una mirada letal

-es japonés –te respondió Kuzakabe

-chino, japonés es igual, no puedo entenderlo –insististe

-fírmalo –te ordenó Kyoya con una mirada de seriedad

-pero… -respondiste algo insegura

-Hibari Izumi –te explicó Kuzakabe señalando los documentos-16 años, nacida en Namimori Japón –…

-me gusta cocinar y mi sueño es ser chef, encantada de conocerlos –te presentaste en la clase

La mayoría de los estudiantes se te quedaron mirando, no sabías si tu acento era el más acertado, pero no te dijeron nada, no habían pasado ni un par de días cuando Kuzakabe, por órdenes de Kyoya te llevó a un colegio privado, no cualquiera pudiste notar de inmediato, los uniformes, los accesorios todo era de primera calidad y lujo, en tu vida hubieras podido comprar algo así…

Era justo la hora del almuerzo y como no tenías muchos amigos, te fuiste a la parte más alejada del comedor para comer, sin embargo tropezaste accidentalmente con cierta rubia

-_sumimasen, sumimasen_ –susurraste apenada

-idiota, ¿qué es lo que te crees? –grito la güera antes de tratar hacerte algo

-por favor señorita Lorraine no hace falta enojarse, Izumi no lo hizo intencionalmente –abogó por ti cierta peliverde

-señorita Giglio Nero –la chica forzó una sonrisa –¿esta chica es su amiga? –

-así es señorita Burby, es amiga de uno de mis amigos, por lo tanto también es mi amiga –sonrió la ojiazul tomándote de la mano

-hmja si me disculpan –se alejó Lorraine

-muchísimas gracias señorita Giglio Nero –dijiste con un poco de vergüenza

-no tienes que agradecer Izumi –te sonrió

Por un momento te quedaste sin habla tú no le habías dicho tu nombre, pero no pudiste interrogarla cuando un par de chicos llegaron con ustedes.

-princesa no puede irse así sin avisar –dijo un chico de tu edad y cabello rosa

-nyu, Yuni, Byakuran dijo que no debías de separarte de nosotros –agregó una chica de ojos azules

-tranquilos Nozaru, Bluebell, estoy bien –sonrió la peliazul

En menos de unos minutos ya te habías convertido en parte de su grupo, te alegraste mucho de saber que ya tenías unos cuantos amigos en el nuevo colegio, al final del día justo en la entrada te esperaba Kuzakabe. Y pronto esa se convirtió en tu rutina diaria. Sin embargo no pudiste dejar de notar que todos los alumnos llevaban ciertas insignias en su uniforme con un emblema diferente, Yuni, Nozaru y Bluebell llevaban el mismo, un emblema con un par de flores cruzadas. Por lo poco que te habías enterado de parte de tus amigos esas insignias distinguían a las Famiglias a las cuales pertenecían, porque ese exclusivo Colegio era un centro educativo para los chicos de la mafia, cualquiera hubiera pensado que los mafiosos no estudiaban pero todo te probaba lo contrario, lo que más te inquietaba era que tú no portabas emblema alguno…

_tratando de descifrar el que estés de vez en cuando lejos _

…**que escapa de tu risa**

* * *

Kyoya bueno… siendo Kyoya xD

Ammm de lo de la camisa, pues es que imaginen que la lectora mide como 1.60 y pues Hibari anda por 1.80-1.85, francamente nadaría en una camisa de su talla xD…

Ah de las jacarandas, pues son unas lindas flores que en mi facultad abundan y ps dije se ven tan bonitas como las sakuras pero violetas ah y xD pegan duro cuando caen jajajaj

Además como se supone que Kyoya no soporta las flores de cerezo, dije pues a lo mjor y aprecia esas florecitas…

Ah del colegio, pues Dino dijo q había conocido a Squ-chan en un colegio de mafiosos, así q yo digo q pueden existir colegios de mafia mixtos xD...

mas o menos Nozaru, Bluebell y Yuni tendrían como q la misma edad entre 16-17 creo... ;P y Yuni aún tiene el poder de ver el futuro ;P

Ya saben **negritas** para los pensamientos de Kyoya e _itálicas_ para la lectora

Saluditos


	3. III

**Buscando un poco de amor**

_Me quieres explicar ¿qué significa esto Kyoya? Confrontas al pelinegro, sin embargo__ sus orbes metálicos te miran sin inmutarse al tiempo que bebe despacio su té, lo que te desespera de sobre manera__... por eso decían que antes de firmar cualquier documento tenías que leerlo, pero tú no tenías la culpa de no poder leer japonés._

* * *

Tercer capi del fic de Hibari Kyoya x OC o Lectora, el nombre es solo para distinguir ;D

pasen por mi perfil para leer un poco de info sobre este tipo de fics ;P

Advertencias: posible OOC, cursilerías, incoherencias y ammm una línea del tiempo muy inexacta ;D

5 capítulos se actualizará después de que se junten 5 comentarios, no es por molestar, pero ando ganándome la chuleta (literal) y ya no m da tanto tiempo de subir todo.

* * *

**Quisiera ser la sal…**

III

Saliste como siempre del Colegio, tus amigos se despidieron de ti apresurados, pues parece que tenían asuntos importantes que atender en su famiglia, así que te encaminaste a la mansión, porque justo ese día Kuzakabe te había dicho que no podría pasar por ti, no importaba demasiado pues ya conocías el camino a la perfección.

-¡alto ahí! –te gritó una vocecilla desagradable

Alzaste tu mirada y descubriste que se trataba de Lorraine y sus compinches, te rodearon de inmediato, sobraba decir cuáles eran sus intenciones, frunciste el ceño, sabías que el momento tenía que llegar tarde o temprano.

0*0*0*0*0

-¡Auch! –te quejaste al sentarte en el columpio en el hermoso parque de las jacarandas

Estabas ligeramente adolorida después de pelearte con el grupito de rubias de la famiglia Burby, por obvias razones te habías llevado la mayor parte pero eso no significaba que la peor, reíste un poco al contemplar el tremendo mechón de cabello que te habías llevado de Lorraine. Esperabas que con eso te dejara en paz.

-Hibari, Hibari –reconociste al pajarillo amarillo que aterrizó en tu cabeza

-Hibird –le saludaste -¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Izumi, Izumi –

-¡hai, hai! –

-deberías de estar en la mansión –te sorprendió la voz de Kyoya a tus espaldas

Diste un pequeño brinco que te hizo caer al suelo

-¡ay! Por si no me dolía, ya me va a doler –te quejaste

No pasó mucho cuando sentiste como tu cuerpo era elevado en el aire, Kyoya te estaba cargando.

-no es necesario –trataste de protestar sin embargo el moreno te ignoró por completo

Caminaba a prisa, sabías que Kyoya no te dejaría caer pero como reflejo te aferraste a su cuello, era una pena que no pudieras notar la sonrisa ligera que se había dibujado en el rostro blanquecino del pelinegro.

Te apresuraste a cambiarte, te pusiste el _Juban _blanco que Kyoya te había regalado, saliste de tu habitación a la sala de estar donde te verías con él, cuando viste en el suelo al adorable erizo Roll, no pudiste resistirte a jugar un rato con el adorable animalito.

-Roll, eres tan encantador –le dijiste al erizo rascando su pancita

De repente Hibird se posó en tu cabeza como si estuviera ligeramente celoso de tus mimos hacia Roll

-Izumi, Izumi –canturreó el avecilla

-Ya, ya Hibird, tú también eres adorable –comentaste y extendiste tu mano izquierda donde el pajarillo se posó –¡mua! –Le diste un beso en la cabeza a Hibird

Fue entonces que Hibird y Roll se pusieron a jugar por la sala y tu corrías tras de ellos, hasta que sin darte cuenta tropezaste con Kyoya.

-¡_sumimasen_! –exclamaste asustada

-aún no sabes cómo abrocharlo –te respondió dedicándote una mirada que te hizo temblar de pies a cabeza

Sus manos se posaron en tu cintura y las observaste, solo para descubrir que tu _juban_ estaba a casi nada de desatarse y que ya mismo estabas mostrando tu ropa interior.

-¡ah! –exclamaste sorprendida mientras tu rostro se coloreaba por completo de rojo

Las manos de Kyoya cerraron la prenda, no pudiste notarlo pero en sus ojos metálicos había un brillo pasional y su respiración se había vuelto pesada por unos instantes.

-siéntate –te ordenó el pelinegro

De inmediato obedeciste, él hizo lo mismo y se quedó frente a ti, tomó tu mano derecha y descubrió tu brazo, observó con detenimiento los rasguños que tenías y lentamente los iba curando con una pomada que llevaba consigo. Tu respiración se agitaba al sentir sus yemas, desviaste tu mirada y observaste parte del torso expuesto a causa del _kinagashi_ negro que acostumbraba usar siempre Kyoya, te sonrojaste su piel se veía tan blanquecina y sus músculos tan marcados.

-da la vuelta –te dijo el ojigris cuando terminó con tus brazos

Acataste sin dudar, solo para sentir tus manos sobre tus hombros, primero apartó tu cabello y luego con lentitud te quitó parte del _juban_ de los hombros, empezó a untar la pomada en tu piel, su toque te producían descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, sin quererlo dejaste escapar un suspiro.

-hmm –susurró con cierta maldad el ojigris antes de empezar a recorrer tu cuello y tu espalda con sus manos

Mordiste tus labios al sentirlo, su mano derecha subía por tu cuello hasta tu rostro, mientras la izquierda descendía por tu espalda, luego iba por tu costado hasta llegar a tu abdomen, entonces sentiste como te atraía hacia él.

-¿Kyoya? –susurraste casi sin aliento

Pero el muchacho no se molestó en responder, solo trazó círculos en tu piel y dibujo tus labios, antes de probarlos de una forma tan apasionada y poderosa que te dejó sin aliento al instante, gemiste débilmente. Te dio la vuelta y luego te recostó en el suelo, con suavidad se colocó encima de ti y continuó con sus besos. Pronto en la habitación solo podían escucharse sus voces, hasta que Kyoya se detuvo y te dedicó una mirada antes de recostarse a tu lado, te aprisionó en sus brazos, tú recostaste tu cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazaste.

0*0*0*0*0

Una vez más Yuni y los demás tuvieron que apresurar su partida, parecía que su asunto familiar aún no terminaba, tú planeabas regresar temprano a la mansión, pero cuál fue tu sorpresa cuando un grupo de muchachos en trajes sastre te rodearon.

-¿es ella _mademoiselle_? -interrogó uno de los sujetos a cierta rubia con el cabello corto que venía detrás de ellos

-¿es que no te cansas Lorraine? –le dijiste ligeramente exasperada -¿Qué es lo que te hice?- trataste de hacerla entrar en razón

Porque sabías que no podrías contra el grupo, tal vez Kyoya te había enseñado un par de cosas el día anterior pero eso no significaba que pudieras contra unos hombres armados con navajas.

-nada en especial _morveux_, pero tu cara, tu forma de ser y el hecho de que no pertenezcas a ninguna familia me molesta, ¿cómo puede asistir alguien como tú a un Colegio tan exclusivo? –bramó la Burby

La miraste incrédula, esa era una razón estúpida, muy estúpida, la viste tronar los dedos y fue cuando los sujetos empezaron a atacarte, esquivaste a un par y te dispusiste a escapar del lugar, de ninguna forma ibas a quedarte a pelear, sin embargo no fuiste lo suficiente ágil cuando uno de ellos te jaló del brazo y te estrelló contra una pared.

-¡bastardo! –te quejaste y de inmediato le lanzaste un derechazo

Alejaste al sujeto un par de metros, sin embargo el resto se lanzó en tu contra, esquivar y golpear te repetías en la mente, pero cuando uno de ellos logró apresar tus brazos temblaste por completo.

-_Kamikorosu_ –reconociste esa frase de inmediato

Un par de quejidos de dolor se hicieron presentes, seguido del seco sonido del metal, luego una figura que tanto conocías se dibujo entre tus atacantes, ahí frente a todos el pelinegro usando su traje sastre negro y su camisa violeta, armado con sus tonfas y coronando su cabeza se encontraba Hibird.

-pero ¿qué es lo que hacen bola de incompetentes?, desháganse de él –ordenó Lorraine

-entendido señorita –acataron los pobres diablos a tu admirable Kyoya

Cerraste los ojos para no contemplar la tremenda paliza que el ojiazul les iba a proporcionar.

-¿Quién demonios es ese? –

-un hombre asiático cuya arma es un par de tonfas, no cabe duda que debe de tratarse de él –dijo uno de los Burby

-¿de quién hablas? –interrogó la rubia

-un miembro de Vongola y el más poderoso de la décima generación, el guardián de la nube Kyoya Hibari –respondió con cierto temor el sujeto

-¿Vongola? ¿Hibari? –tembló Lorraine y luego te contempló con aprensión

-Un grupo de herbívoros débiles –se quejó Kyoya acercándose a la chica

-discúlpenos guardián Vongola, este fue solo un capricho de una niña, no tiene por qué molestarse –rogó al parecer el guardaespaldas de los Burby –no volverá a suceder –

Kyoya permaneció estoico, de inmediato los Burby se apresuraron a desaparecer del lugar, no sin que antes tu enemiga declarada te dedicara una mirada cargada de odio.

-¿estás bien Kyoya? –le interrogaste al pelinegro

0*0*0*0*0

Después de aquel incidente empezaste a portar un emblema en tu uniforme, se trataba de un escudo con el nombre de Vongola, en el centro una bala y sobre de ella una almeja con unos rifles cruzados. No sabías exactamente el por qué pero al contemplarte con esa insignia todos te abrían el paso y cuchicheaban cuando cruzabas su camino.

Preparabas con esmero las bolas de arroz, mejor conocidas como _onigiri_, celebrarías el primer año en el que Kyoya y tú habían empezado a "vivir juntos", aunque no sabías si esa era la forma correcta de llamarlo, pero lo cierto era que durante 365 días habían convivido bajo el mismo techo, por eso querías recibirlo esa noche con una comida deliciosa. Aunque no sabías si el _onigiri_ sabría bien o si sería del agrado de tu adorado Kyoya, lo que sí es que te habías asegurado de seguir las instrucciones de tus amigas Haru y Kyoko, a quienes habías conocido durante una pijamada en casa de Yuni, el par de jovencitas eran muy amables, sin quererlo se habían vuelto tus hermanas mayores, te enseñaban ya fuera a cocinar comida japonesa o alguna que otra tarea doméstica, así como tu práctica con la lectura y escritura en ese idioma.

Escuchaste el motor de la motocicleta de Kyoya y te apresuraste a recibirlo.

-_Okaeri_ Kyo-kun –le sonreíste al pelinegro quien solo alzó una ceja

-_tadaima_ –te respondió mientras una sonrisa ligera se dibujaba en su rostro

De inmediato tomaste de la mano al chico y lo hiciste seguirte hasta el comedor, donde ya tenías todo servido, pronto Kyoya se sentó y comenzó a degustar lo que habías preparado, tú entre tanto le observabas atenta, esperando ver alguna emoción en su blanquecino y siempre estoico rostro.

-¿y bien? –le interrogaste al terminar de comer

Si hubieras visto la expresión de tu rostro, por todos los cielos, estabas robándole por completo el aliento al guardián de la nube Vongola, y estaba haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse encima de ti y hacerte suya ahí mismo.

-mmm –musitó Kyoya antes de atrapar tu rostro y besarte invasivamente –delicioso –te respondió con una sonrisa superior

Tú podías sentir como tu cara se coloreaba por completo de rojo, es que aunque ya no era raro que Kyoya te besara de esa manera, tú no lograbas terminar de asimilar sus caricias sin convertirte en un lindo tomate.

-ven –te susurró tomándote de la mano

Te llevó hasta el garaje donde encontraste una motoneta Vespa de color verde agua, sonreíste de inmediato, sabías que no se comparaba con la Kawasaki de Kyoya, pero era perfecta para ti.

-¡_Arigato_ Kyo-kun! –le dijiste dándole un abrazo

El pelinegro por su parte solo palmeó tu cabeza

-¿puedes enseñarme a conducirla? –le rogaste con esa sonrisa aniñada que era el punto débil del guardián más poderoso de los Vongola

_y yo cuando tú te me acercas no respondo de mis actos _

…**para escocerte en tus heridas**

* * *

Antes de que me digan que Kyoya parece ser medio perver, déjenme decirles que como buen carnívoro como él se considera, no creo xD que desaproveche, eso y abiertamente él ha dicho que no le molestan las criaturas pequeñas, en este caso Izumi o la lectora es considerada por Kyoya como una criatura pequeña ;P

Yuni es amiga de Haru y Kyoko, por lo tanto no duden que la chica invite a sus amigas a una pijamada.

Ah xD independientemente de lo que gane Kyoya en Vongola el chico parece tener buenos recursos por su propia cuenta, así que por eso puede tener esa mansión en Nápoles, pagar el colegio y comprarle una motoneta. Ah Izumi también recibe su mesada ;P

Como notita, encontré q el Juban es como la ropa interior del kimono, no estoy muy segura pero parece indicar q si, el kinagashi es el q usa Kyoya en la saga de TYL

Ya saben **negritas** para los pensamientos de Kyoya e _itálicas_ para la lectora

Saluditos, besitos y nos leemos

PD. XD el título si viene de la cancion de Shakira de un poco de amor jajajaj...

PD2 *con fuego en sus espaldas* alguien dijo q era una egoista y cruel... definitivamente quiere conocer mi lado tipo Xanxus...


	4. IV

**Buscando un poco de amor**

_Me quieres explicar ¿qué significa esto Kyoya? Confrontas al pelinegro, sin embargo__ sus orbes metálicos te miran sin inmutarse al tiempo que bebe despacio su té, lo que te desespera de sobre manera__... por eso decían que antes de firmar cualquier documento tenías que leerlo, pero tú no tenías la culpa de no poder leer japonés._

* * *

Cuarto capi del fic de Hibari Kyoya x OC o Lectora, el nombre es solo para distinguir ;D

pasen por mi perfil para leer un poco de info sobre este tipo de fics ;P

Advertencias: Escena candente y subida de tono, discreción recomendada

y fin del flash back largo: _0*0*0*0*0_

Son 5 capítulos pero con la novedad de que se actualizará después de que se junten 5 comentarios por capítulo, no es por molestar, pero ando ganándome la chuleta (literal) y ya no m da tanto tiempo de subir todo.

* * *

**Quisiera ser la sangre…**

IV

Estabas recostada en la sala de estar de la mansión, mirabas con cierta ensoñación el precioso anillo de piedras en forma de mariposa que Kyoya te había regalado para conmemorar tu graduación del colegio, sonreíste pues era uno de los regalos más hermosos que habías recibido.

-Izumi-san –te llamó la atención el asistente de Kyoya –no olvide que en unos días será su entrevista para la Universidad -

-gracias Kuzakabe –le respondiste al muchacho

Te pusiste de pie y fuiste hasta el despacho de Kyoya, donde estaban guardados todos tus documentos, empezaste a buscarlos porque como lo había dicho Kuzakabe tu entrevista sería en un par de días, estabas emocionada pronto estudiarías para convertirte en chef y así poder prepararle deliciosas comidas a tu amado Kyoya. Suspiraste al recordarlo, él era sin duda alguna el hombre de tu sueños, y aunque presentías que él no te era indiferente del todo, no sabías con exactitud cuál era la relación que ustedes mantenían.

Accidentalmente tiraste una pila de documentos y de ahí salió un sobre blanco con un sello en forma de mariposa encima, lo abriste porque la curiosidad dominó tu ser, encontraste una hoja blanca en papel texturizado escrita en japonés donde solo pudiste reconocer tu nombre y el de Kyoya, todo lo demás te era incomprensible.

Después encontraste un sobre con fotografías se trataba de Kyoya y una chica de cuerpo de calendario, cabello negro y ojos escarlata, tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa, por la expresión y la pose parecía tener una relación muy cercana con tu adorado pelinegro.

Encontraste entonces más correspondencia entre ellos y por desgracia no podías leerla, toda estaba en japonés, el miedo te invadió que sucedería ¿si esa chica era la novia de Kyoya? Las lágrimas amenazaron a salir de tus ojos, suspiraste haciéndote la fuerte, sería mejor que te fueras de la mansión, porque de lo contrario sería mucho más doloroso separarte de Kyoya.

-¿Qué hace Izumi-san? –te interroga Kuzakabe

-Me voy, no vaya a ser que un día de estos la novia de Kyoya venga a visitarlo –respondiste

-¿la novia de Kyo-san? –interrogó el chico de cabello chistoso

Le mostraste la foto de la chica y viste como el chico ahogo una pequeña risita.

-no tiene de que preocuparse Izumi-san, esa es Adheleid Suzuki una compañera de generación de Kyo-san nada más –te dijo –y le puedo asegurar que Kyo-san no tiene una novia –te aseguró pero algo dentro de ti te decía que no era toda la verdad

_0*0*0*0*0_

-¿qué significa esto Kyoya? –lo confrontas enseñándole el documento que encontraste esa mañana

Sus orbes metálicos te miran sin inmutarse al tiempo que bebe despacio su té, lo que te desespera de sobre manera, te acercas entonces a él y le arrebatas la taza, pero Kyoya no te dice palabra alguna en cambio cierra los ojos y cruza sus brazos.

-¿no me vas a responder Hibari Kyoya? –le interrogas acercando tu rostro al suyo

Suspira levemente pero no pronuncia palabra alguna y ahí pierdes por completo la paciencia

-como parece que no es nada importante, entonces lo romperé –amenazas

No sabes ni cómo pero el pelinegro está sobre ti, sosteniendo tus brazos

-Kyoya suéltame –masticas enojada

-quieta –te susurra con esa voz seria y letal que amas de él

-no quiero –te niegas tratando de soltarte y dañar ese documento en japonés

-no lo hagas –te ordena apretando tus muñecas con más fuerza

-¿por qué habría de hacerlo? -

-porque es nuestra acta de matrimonio –te dice

-¿Qué? ¡¿qué?! –exclamas confundida –¿acta de matrimonio? ¿cuál acta de matrimonio? –

Entonces lo recuerdas ese documento lo habías firmado junto a los demás papeles cuando Kuzakabe y Kyoya te habían dado tu nueva identidad, con lentitud comienzas a procesar la información, Hibari, llevaban el mismo apellido, solo existían 2 formas en que lo podías llevar, la primera era ser su hermana adoptiva y la segunda como su esposa, en ese par de años no habías reparado en el detalle, pero eso lo explicaba… levantas tu mirada y ves como una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Kyoya.

-¿estamos casados? ¿tú y yo somos esposos? –balbuceas aún confundida

-wow, pensé que estarías muy contenta –te susurra al oído con esa voz sensual –y ahora que lo sabes creo que me debes una noche de bodas –

Tiemblas por completo porque sabes que tiene razón, "no planeo hacer el amor con nadie más que con la persona que me case", esas habían sido tus palabras, la idea de Kyoya convirtiéndote en mujer era algo que te ilusionaba demasiado, sin embargo siempre habías soñado con una boda especial, con ir vestida de blanco hasta el altar, rodeada de amigos y familia.

-no es justo, no es justo –repites con un par de lagrimillas escapando de tus ojos –yo quería una boda suntuosa, una gran fiesta, lanzar el ramo –lloriqueas aferrándote al pelinegro

-¿entonces no quieres ser mía? –te interroga ligeramente dolido

Observas sus hermosos orbes azul metálico y suspiras, nunca antes habías visto una expresión como esa en su rostro, muerdes tus labios, mientras Kyoya atrapa tu rostro entre sus manos y luego te besa.

-¿no deseas ser mía? –te pregunta nuevamente

-Kyo-kun –susurras porque no puedes resistirte a esa mirada, a su voz, a él –esa era una excusa, yo siempre tuve miedo de hacerlo con alguien de quien no estuviera enamorada –explicas –yo quiero ser tuya Kyoya, aún si no estuviéramos casados, aún si tú no me amas como yo a ti, yo quiero que seas el primero y el único –respondes mirándolo a los ojos

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus delgados labios, luego lo ves relamerse los labios cual depredador a punto de devorar a su presa, te levanta del suelo tan rápido que solo puedes sentir el vértigo del cambio, te recuesta en su cama y con una destreza sorprendente te desnuda por completo, ni te molestas en protestar porque sabes que ese brillo en su mirada solo puede significar que no se va a detener.

Empieza besando tu cuello, sientes su cálido aliento que te hace cosquillas, mientras sus manos descienden por tu esternón hasta llegar a tus senos, sientes un poco de vergüenza porque son tan pequeños, te pellizca con suavidad, sus manos están tibias juega contigo y te tortura de tal forma que de tu boca solo puedan salir suaves suspiros de placer. Desciende su camino de besos para encontrarse con lo que estaban jugando sus manos y saborearte, mientras sus manos descienden por tus caderas hasta tus muslos, donde un escalofrío te recorre cuando sus yemas trazan círculos y se van internando a tu entrepierna.

-¡Kyoya! –gritas llena de placer

Su toque te aturde, tus manos acarician ese hermoso cabello negro, de repente sientes como te muerde juguetonamente, bajas tu mirada y te encuentras con sus ojos hambrientos y llenos de pasión que te dejan sin aliento, pero no deja de saborearte. Entonces sus dedos separan tus labios y ahogas un gemido de placer, empieza a friccionarte poco a poco, te vas retorciendo de placer. De repente se endereza sobre ti, evidenciando su estatura, él aún lleva puesto su _Kinagashi_, tuerces la boca y con tus manos desatas el cinto de su cintura, luego miras el rostro de Kyoya y ves esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia ensancharse, contemplas su cuerpo perfecto, sus músculos marcados, su piel blanquecina, te sonrojas y desvías tu mirada al llegar a su vientre bajo.

-wow –susurra al internar uno de sus dedos en ti

-¡Ah! –gimes sorprendida

Empieza a juguetear aún más, haciendo que te aturdas y que esos ligeros espasmos de tu cuerpo se vuelvan más y más frecuentes, de repente sientes su pulgar presionarte aún más y pierdes por completo la razón. Tus alrededores dan vueltas, recuperas lentamente tu aliento cuando de repente sientes algo cálido recorrerte, miras el rostro de tu amado Kyoya y ves su sonrisa embelesada, separa tus muslos aún más y los coloca al lado de sus caderas, luego algo invade tu cuerpo repentinamente, te quejas de dolor, sin embargo atrapa tus labios de tal forma que tus gemidos se queden encerrados en su boca, muerdes ligeramente su labio para aminorar tu dolor y parece que a Kyoya no le importa que hasta le saques sangre porque no se aleja de ti

-mía –te susurra separando sus labios de tu boca

-¿eh? –respondes sin aliento

-mía –repite embistiéndote y lo comprendes él está dentro de ti

Sonríes tímidamente, al tiempo que el empieza a embestirte con cierto ritmo placentero, gimes y te retuerces bajo su cuerpo, a veces profundiza un poco más, a veces no, es como si buscara algo en ti, de repente rosa algo dentro de ti y gritas su nombre con todas tus fuerzas, se detiene un poco y repite la acción más y más.

En la habitación solo puede escucharse el nombre de Kyoya de tu boca y su sensual voz te acompaña con ligeros gruñidos de placer. Repentinamente las embestidas del pelinegro se vuelven feroces y los cuerpos de ambos se tensan porque se acerca ese momento, entonces te aturdes una vez más con una ola de placer indescriptible en ti, luego Kyoya gime tu nombre casi sin aliento y su cálida semilla invade tu cuerpo.

-te amo –le confiesas extasiada al tiempo que sale de ti

Kyoya solo te sonríe y besa tu mejilla, antes de recostarte sobre su pecho y abrazarte con fuerzas. Te quedas dormida porque eso significa que siente lo mismo por ti aún si no lo expresa con palabras.

A la mañana siguiente…

Lo miras perezosamente, aún no recuperas tus energías de semejante noche, acaricias su pecho, su respirar se tensa repentinamente bajo tu toque, abre sus ojos para contemplarte, sabes que Kyoya se pone de mal humor cuando interrumpen su dormitar, pero no podías evitar hacer eso, su cuerpo era tan perfecto que no podías dejar de tocarlo.

-no me sigas tentando –te susurra al oído

-yo no hago nada –le respondes con tu voz de siempre

Pero lo que no sabes es que tu delicado cuerpo es afrodisiaco para el guardián de la nube, que tu suave piel es fuego para su interior, que esa vocecilla tuya lo hace perder el control.

_siento que aquí voy de odiarte a quererte _

…**que envuelves con tu vida**

* * *

Ah si lo notaron ya cambié la portada del fic, es una foto de unas Jacarandas de mi amiga Mine, la pueden encontrar en deviantart como Mine-chan28 ;D, le agradesco q me haya dejado usar la imagen ;D

Que rápido pasa el tiempo… y que abusado es Kyoya jajaja xD, si ya Izumi tenía 18 años ;P...

Ahora entenderán el resumen del fic no? Pero bueno es solo que cuando a Kyoya se le da la gana hacer algo lo hace porque sí, y tanto en el manga como en el anime dice que así lo hace, muchas veces sin considerar a los demás y esta vez no fue la excepción ;P

Adel solo sale en la foto porque es de los 2 locos disciplinarios de Nami-chuu, nada más no se me enojen ni nada

y Kuzakabe es o el único q sabía decía el documento del sobre de la mariposa

ah x cierto una mariposa en Japón simboliza "mujer" ;P creo... xD

Ya saben **negritas** para los pensamientos de Kyoya e _itálicas_ para la lectora

Nos leemos ;D

PD. XD mañana es el capi final, kufufufu XD y la hora en q los demás Vongola se enteren... ;P


	5. V

**Buscando un poco de amor**

_Me quieres explicar ¿qué significa esto Kyoya? Confrontas al pelinegro, sin embargo__ sus orbes metálicos te miran sin inmutarse al tiempo que bebe despacio su té, lo que te desespera de sobre manera__... por eso decían que antes de firmar cualquier documento tenías que leerlo, pero tú no tenías la culpa de no poder leer japonés._

* * *

Ultimo capi del fic de Hibari Kyoya x OC o Lectora, el nombre es solo para distinguir ;D

pasen por mi perfil para leer un poco de info sobre este tipo de fics ;P

Advertencias: OOC, cursilerias y una linea del tiempo inexacta ;D

* * *

**Quisiera ser el sueño…**

V

Lo ves partir de la mansión en su Kawasaki negra, sin embargo esta vez no lo vas a dejar ir así como así, te montas en tu pequeña Vespa y lo sigues, es cierto que tu motoneta no es lo suficientemente potente, pero lo sigues de cerca, sabes que muy probablemente te descubra en poco tiempo, pero no pierdes nada con intentar. Lo ves entrar por una reja enorme y te acercas al lugar…

-esperen, ya les dije que yo vengo con Kyoya –tratas de explicar por enésima vez a uno de los vigilantes que te lleva por la mansión

-¿Cuál es el alboroto? –interroga un castaño de no más de 24 años

-décimo, esta jovencita que dice venir con el guardián de la nube –

El chico te observa de pies a cabeza y luego te sonríe amablemente

-dices que vienes con Kyoya, ¿cómo te llamas? –te interroga

-Izumi Hibari –respondes

-¿Hibari? Izumi, dime ¿cuál es tu relación con Kyoya? –

De inmediato te sonrojas, pues cómo decirle, "ah mucho gusto yo soy la esposa de Kyoya".

-¿qué haces aquí? –puedes escuchar su voz a tus espaldas

-¡Kyo-kun! –exclamas entre aliviada y preocupada, lanzándote a sus brazos

El castaño los observa con sorpresa y rápidamente les pide a los empleados que los dejen solos.

-Kyoya, creo que me debes una explicación –dice el castaño cierta seriedad

0*0*0*0*0

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que eres tú quien explica el asunto, porque Kyoya está por decirlo menos muy enojado contigo, conoces a Tsunayoshi Sawada el jefe de los Vongola, y por lo tanto jefe de tu esposo, la palabra aún se escucha rara. Ves al castaño dar un suspiro de resignación.

-entonces si entendí bien, estuviste en aquel incidente en Nápoles y fuiste injustamente acusada de ser una de las perpetradoras, por lo cual Kyoya se hizo cargo de ti y te dio una nueva identidad, pero lo hizo casándose contigo hace 2 años –recapitula

-¡hai! –asientes

-Entiendo que tu intención era darle una nueva identidad a Izumi, sin embargo Kyoya existían otros métodos, ella era una menor de edad, no podías haberte casado con ella –se dirigió a tu marido

-cambié sus registros, en Japón es legal casarse con una mujer a los 16 años con el consentimiento de sus padres –responde con tranquilidad

-ella no tenía padres a los cuales pedirle permiso, Kyoya –murmura Tsuna con una ligera molestia –a mí no me engañas, lo tuyo fue plan con maña –lo confronta su jefe

Miras el rostro de Kyoya y descubres que el solo ladea su rostro con un poco de indignación.

-En todo caso lo último que me falta saber es… -te dice el décimo Vongola –¿ustedes ya consumaron su matrimonio? -interroga

Al instante tu rostro se colorea de rojo y tratas de ocultarlo entre tus manos, te quedas sin habla, porque es penoso, es tan…

-¡Ah! Tsuna-san aquí estás –escuchas una voz familiar

-¡Haru-nee! –te pones de pie y saludas a la castaña

-Izumi-chan –te abraza la chica -¿Qué haces aquí? -

-ah pues… -balbuceas y sientes la mirada de Kyoya

-Haru, te presento a la prometida de Kyoya –interviene Tsuna

-¡Hahi! Izumi-chan es la prometida de Kyoya, _omedeto_ –celebra la castaña abrazándote

-gracias –sonríes insegura

-Haru, por qué no llevas a Izumi a dar un paseo por la mansión, después de todo Kyoya y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente –agrega Tsuna

-¡Hai! –acata la castaña y te lleva consigo

Tan pronto como ellos se quedan solos…

-oye Kyoya, ¿no crees que por lo menos ella se merece una ceremonia? Esta muy enamorada de ti no cabe duda, pero sigue siendo una jovencita y en mi experiencia toda mujer sueña con tener su boda, así que considéralo –le dice el jefe Vongola

Durante unos minutos se quedan en silencio hasta que…

-solo los guardianes –responde el guardián la nube

Tsuna sonríe tranquilo, solo los guardianes y por supuesto que Dino, porque no dejaría de informarle a su hermano mayor y tutor del ex-prefecto, que el guardián de la nube se casaría, al menos en una ceremonia oficial.

0*0*0*0*0

Te encuentras en el jardín observando las lindas flores y bebiendo un refresco bajo el cálido sol, Haru y Kyoko resultaron ser parte de la famiglia Vongola, como las prometidas del guardián de la tormenta y de la lluvia respectivamente.

-Vaya Izumi-chan nunca habríamos pensado que una niña tan adorable como tú fuera la prometida de Kyoya-san –dijo Kyoko

-¡Hai! Eres tan pequeña y dulce Izumi-chan que aún no puedo creer que estés enamorada de Kyoya-san –agregó Haru –especialmente cuando él es muy huraño y frío, casi no habla con nadie y mucho menos demuestra sus emociones –

Sonríes ligeramente, porque es cierto en parte, pero tú conoces ese lado dulce y tierno de Kyoya.

-Haru-chan, no digas eso, que cualquiera que no conozca a Hayato-san, diría lo mismo de él –interviene la ojimiel

-Eso no es verdad, Hayato es un tonto orgulloso, que no es lo mismo –respondió la castaña –a diferencia de Takeshi-san, el siempre es amable y alegre –

-Haru-chan si hablas así de él me voy a poner celosa –agrega Kyoko

No puedes evitar reír ante el comentario

-Izumi-chan para ¿cuándo fijaron la fecha de la ceremonia? –

-ah pues… no hemos hablado al respecto –tu voz se escuchaba ligeramente apagada porque no sabías si realmente Kyoya aceptaría tener una fiesta

-¿Interrumpo? –aparece Tsuna

-para nada Tsu-kun –

-me alegro, muy bien chicas creo que tendrán un par de días muy atareados –anuncia el jefe Vongola

-¿por qué lo dices Tsuna-san? –

-porque en 10 días tiene se celebrará la boda de Kyoya e Izumi –informa el castaño y te guiña un ojo

Dejándote boquiabierta, no sabes cómo logró convencer a Kyo-kun, pero estás muy contenta

-aunque parece que nuestro distante guardián de la nube ya se había casado en secreto con Izumi, vamos a tener una boda oficial, solo los guardianes y Dino asistirán –agrega Tsunayoshi

-_omedeto_ –te felicitan en coro tus hermanas mayores

-¿dónde está Kyoya? –interrogas entusiasmada pues quieres ir a verlo y agradecerle

-En el salón –te indica Tsuna

De inmediato corres a buscarlo, atraviesas el jardín a toda velocidad, con Tsuna y las chicas siguiéndote de cerca.

-¡Kyoya! –le gritas al pelinegro te lanzas sus brazos, él te atrapa sin ningún esfuerzo y tú lo besas con todas tus fuerzas, justo frente a todos los presentes quienes están al borde de un infarto.

-kufufuf –

-pero ¿qué carajos significa esto? –

-ma… ma… jajajaj -

-al extremo que eso es nuevo –

-Hayato ese lenguaje –

-quien diría que el guardián de la nube tenía un punto débil por las niñas –escuchas una voz femenina

Te separas de Kyoya y contemplas a cierta pelinegra voluptuosa, al instante te aferras aún más al guardián de la nube.

-creo que ya conocen a la prometida de Kyoya, Izumi –anuncia Tsuna

La mayoría los mira incrédulos, pero eso no te molesta, observas el rostro del pelinegro y vez como su expresión es de enojo puro, especialmente contra cierto muchacho peliazul de peinado en forma de piña.

-odio las multitudes –anuncia Kyoya y trata de llevarte consigo

Pero Tsuna los detiene

-Entenderás que ella se quedará en la mansión Vongola, hasta el día de la ceremonia –sonríe su jefe -Haru y Kyoko se encargarán de los arreglos y lo necesario, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte –

Si las miradas mataran es muy probable que Tsuna ya estuviera en el suelo.

-estaré bien Kyo-kun –le dices con una sonrisa

Da un suspiro antes de separarse de ti, no te dice o hace nada pero sabes que él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para darte gusto.

Esa noche, las chicas se quedan a platicar en la habitación que Tsuna te había asignado…

-Así es Izumi-chan nosotras queremos que nuestras bodas sean el mismo día, pero Hayato se niega rotundamente –dice Haru

Por tu parte solo ríes, pues sabes que Haru y Kyoko tienen una amistad muy fuerte.

-sabes que Hayato no quiere ser el último en casarse ¿cierto Haru-chan? –agrega la ojimiel

-En eso tienes razón Kyoko-chan -medita la castaña

-¿el último? ¿Ustedes serían los últimos en casarse? –interrogas sorprendida, ellos a penas y eran un par de años mayores que tú y ya estaban casados

-Onii-chan fue el primero en casarse con Hana-chan después de que nos graduamos de la preparatoria, una ceremonia extrema y express –responde Kyoko con una risilla ligera

-Luego fue Mukuro-san y MM-chan, en _Notre Dame_, fue una boda preciosa, a decir verdad Mukuro-san gastó una fortuna para darle gusto en todo a MM-chan –te platica Haru buscando en su celular una de las fotos

-No lo dudo –sonríes antes de dar un suspiro cuando miras el retrato

Ves al chico con el peinado de piña y a una pelirroja sonriente, se notaba a simple vista que la ceremonia le había costado un ojo de la cara.

-después fue Tsuna-kun quien se casó –dice Kyoko –en la playa, una ceremonia muy pequeña y en secreto –

-malvado Tsuna-san –lloriquea la castaña –aunque su ceremonia en la mansión también fue muy linda –

-Chrome-chan es muy bonita, mira –te dice Kyoko mostrándote una foto

Observas a una pelivioleta con un flequillo sobre su ojo derecho y al jefe de Kyoya.

-¡Hahi! Ahora que lo pienso tu das un aire a Chrome-chan –

-tu voz suave, tus sonrojos y tu sonrisas tímidas cuando estás con Kyoya –explica Kyoko

-¡ooh! Eso lo explica –acuerdan las chicas con una risilla

-¿y ustedes para cuando se casarán? –les interrogas

-en un par de meses, solo espero no verme gorda con el vestido –

-¿gorda? –preguntas

-No se lo he dicho a Hayato, pero ya estamos esperando –dice con una enorme sonrisa Haru

-Una mujer embarazada no se ve gorda, se ve hermosa –dices sinceramente

El día de la ceremonia…

Te miras en el espejo el vestido es precioso corte ceñido y muestra tus hombros, de color blanco y tela satinada, en tu cintura llevas un cinturón, o mejor dicho un _obi_ de color rosa pálido con jacarandas y mariposas bordadas en el, forman un hermoso moño en tu espalda. Llevas peinado tu cabello en un chongo alto, con unos cuantos mechones rizados alrededor de tu rostro.

De repente unas enormes nauseas y un mareo invaden tu cuerpo, tratas de tranquilizarte pues Ryohei te había dicho que al cabo de unas semanas todos esos malestares desaparecerían, sonries porque esa noche le informarías a Kyoya que ya estaban esperando a su primer hijo.

Te asomas desde la recepción y ves a tu adorado pelinegro, por la expresión en su rostro sientes que en cualquier momento se va a lanzar contra el rubio que tiene enfrente, mientras Tsuna sonríe condescendiente.

-¿quién diría que mi pupilo se casaría antes que yo? –le dice de forma dramática Dino

La ceremonia transcurre con tranquilidad, ya conoces a toda la décima generación Vongola y de la que a partir de este momento ya formas parte oficialmente, te alegras al ver que Tsuna y Chrome-chan están juntos pues al parecer habían tenido una pequeña pelea unos días atrás.

Kyoya está guapísimo, cuando lo ves te roba el aliento y la forma en que te sonríe, te hace temblar de pies a cabeza…

Admiras el anillo que coloca Kyoya en tu dedo, es una segunda mariposa, una que complementa perfectamente al primer aro que te había regalado. Acerca tu rostro al suyo y te besa suavemente.

Puedes escuchar los vítores de los invitados y una sonrisa se dibujó en tu rostro.

0*0*0*0*0

Las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas, estas muy adolorida y preocupada, pero el pequeño llanto en la habitación renueva tus fuerzas.

-felicidades a pesar de ser prematuro es un saludable varón –te dice el doctor

Te entregan a una criatura pequeña y adorable, una copia exacta de tu amado esposo, tan pronto como el personal sale de la habitación entra tu amado pelinegro, sabes que no puede soportar las multitudes.

-Kyoya –le saludas

Se apresura a acercarse a ti y te besa, de inmediato el llanto de su recién nacido los interrumpe, parece que el pequeñín es algo celoso.

-un varón –sonríes

-Alaude, se llamará Alaude –te dice

Tú solo asientes, sonriendo ampliamente, todos podían decir que eras muy joven, pero tú sabías que no importaba, que la persona que amabas era esa, que a pesar de haberlo conocido en medio de una enorme pena Kyoya se había convertido en tu felicidad y que el pasado ya no importaba, ahora solo vivirías el presente y el futuro.

_tejiendo redecillas para ver si puedo atraparte_

…**que jamás compartirías**

* * *

No cabe duda que el amor le pegó fuerte a Kyoya, jajaja, ah pero no crean que no golpeó a Dino o que no se peleó con Mukuro, nop, claro que los mordió a muerte.

Tsuna si se molestó un poco, porque lo quisiera o no, Kyoya se pasó de listo xD... pero bueno, no podemos quejarnos yo no lo haría jajaj ;P

Y pues ya casi todos nuestros queridísimos de la décima generación están casados jajaj xD, sí me gusta el MukuroxMM y jajaja imaginarme la cara de nuestro querido ilusionista al ver las facturas de todo lo que compró MM no tiene precio jajajajaja

Como notita, el hijo de Kyoya y la lectora nació prematuro, por eso la preocupación :( Pero sano y salvo y algo posesivo como su padre XD…

Ya saben **negritas** para los pensamientos de Kyoya e _itálicas_ para la lectora

Las Frases de Kyoya, vienen de la cancion Quisiera Ser de Alejandro Sanz

Creo q por el momento me despido, andaré trabajando en mis pendientes,

xD de los cuales solo puedo decir q Ricardo _il secondo_ se ha voluntariado para trabajar conmigo

*un hombre pelinegro de ojos verdes sentado como Xanxus la mira fijamente* mujer apresúrate *voz similar a la de Xanxus*

Sí señor, am, pues nos andamos leyendo

oi! Marie-chan *cierto rubio aparece* y a mí no me toca algo?

Ah Dino, XD pues creo q sí, podrías esperar un poco? ;P

De acuerdo *sonrisa de galán*

en fin ahora si me despido


End file.
